gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Kurohabaki Clan Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Kai |Bithplace= |Look |Color=Red |Eye Color= |Characteristics=Tora-Ge |Relatives |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Amon is a background character of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is a member of the Kurohabaki Clan and later of the Ōu Army. When Masamune took over the Kurohabaki Clan he stood on Yamabiko's side. Also, he is Kojūrō's closest subordinate and Yamabiko's second guardian. He is a skilled fighter. Appearance Amon is a red Kai-ken with white urajiro colouring. He has black stripes on his face and body, and dark markings around his muzzle. He also has white markings above his eyes. Personality Amon is very loyal to Kojūrō and Yamabiko. Like his older superior, Amon probably thinks that Yamabiko is the rightful heir to the Kurohabaki Clan's leadership. Amon does not talk very much, and is calm during discussions. Like any close subordinate, Amon obeys his superiors' commands without question, especially when it comes to fighting. He also seems to be concerned with the safety and well-being of his young and old superiors, which makes him the most polite Kai-ken subordinate in the Kurohabaki Clan. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Amon went with Kojūrō and Yamabiko Kurohabaki, Terumune Kurohabaki at the behest of the Masamune Kurohabaki began to become hazardous. He was always seen as Yamabiko and Kojūrō involved. After Kojūrō's death, he returned to Shikoku with Yamabiko. Ginga: The Last Wars After six months, Amon leaves with Yamabiko and Takashi to Akame mountain to meet with Orion. Yamabiko returns Shikoku, but starts moving again with his pack, after Ōu that attacked Monsoon. Orion and Yamabiko forces combine and arrive at Nagano meet up with Unsai. Then, the United Army dog leaves for Ōu. Yamabiko's group and Sasuke curse the bad weather, with Yamabiko saying a pet dog like Sasuke isn't used to getting so wet. Sasuke jokes he likes being wild and the group hear that Orion has returned. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. After Ken is saved, Amon heads with the others to find Monsoon and begin the attack. During the fight against Monsoon Amon sees that Sirius has the sickle but the kishu/akita mix runs away with it. He hears Sirius say that they are all making a mistake and how much blood will they spill before they are a satisfied. When Unsai gets struck Amon follows the others in attacking Monsoon to protect the Sanada Clan leader. Amon get hit by Monsoon's claws. Once the battle is over he receives treatment from Daisuke. Then, he is seen sleeping with the rest of the soldiers when Gin returns. Until he is woken up by Orion and his friends. When morning comes Amon hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away and then watches the fight by Orion and Kyoshiro even though the kishu lost. He saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. Amon is training with the others until Rigel and Rocket return with the bear cub Chibi upon Sirius's behalf. After that Kyoshiro is out of patience and tries to attack Orion and watches him give the pup a beating, then everyone's tears turn into laughter they all return to the top of the hill. Trivia *He is likely an officer or right-hand-man to Kojūrō, since the Kurohabaki Clan members within Kojūrō's pack follow him when he isn't around. Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Kai Ken Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Red Kai Ken Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Minor Characters Category:Brindle